


They're calling it "food", not sure if that's accurate.

by princess_bubblegum



Series: Comment ficlets [20]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bad Cooking, Crack, Food, Gen, Nausea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_bubblegum/pseuds/princess_bubblegum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star Trek (any), any, the replicators are broken... heaven help us</p><p>Comment fic, Food prompt:<br/>http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/565512.html?thread=79486728#t79486728</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're calling it "food", not sure if that's accurate.

"Spock, spatula."  
"Captain, it's pronounced _spatula_." he handed the instrument over as he said it.  
"Right, of course." Kirk said distractedly. He looked down at the food in concern. "Is it supposed to look like that?"  
Spock glanced down at their concoction and his eyes widened. He quickly turned away from the 'food' and covered his mouth, making gagging noises, "I think I may vomit." he struggled to speak.  
"Yeah, ok, I'll go throw this out."


End file.
